1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a saddle tee for connecting a branch pipe in angular relation to a main pipe and more specifically a saddle tee for irrigation pipe utilizing a unique structure for clamping the saddle tee in sealed relation to the main pipe. The saddle tee is of one-piece construction and is specifically adapted for use with underground irrigation pipe and can be used with pipes of different size within certain limits. The saddle tee is constructed of plastic material in order to eliminate corrosion and includes a clamp structure which is provided with interengaging serrated components that can be tightened into place without the use of tools such as normally required to operate two-piece clamps that are secured in clamped relation by bolts or screws and nuts. This eliminates extra parts which can become misplaced or lost and reduces the time involved in attaching a saddle tee to an irrigation pipe or the like and eliminates the necessity of carrying tools such as screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers and the like and eliminates the manual dexterity required of an installer of conventional saddle tees secured in placed by bolts or screws and nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saddle tees are used to connect pipes in angular relation to each other in which a branch pipe intersects a main pipe. Conventional saddle tees are of two-piece split clamp structures in which the two-pieces have laterally extending lugs or ears which receive screws or bolts therethrough with retaining nuts being tightened thereon to clamp the saddle tee in place. Various efforts have been made to provide saddle tees which are exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,132,881 PA1 3,891,150 PA1 4,140,155 PA1 4,316,622 PA1 4,768,741
While various efforts have been made to connect a saddle tee to a pipe, the prior art does not include a one-piece saddle tee constructed in accordance with the present invention in which the clamps are manually snapped together and tightened by interengaging serrated surfaces of arcuate configuration with arcuate opposed guide surfaces also being provided to enable the clamps to be manually snapped into adjusted position for securing the saddle tee in place with the clamps also being capable of being released when it is desired to remove the saddle tee by twisting one portion of the clamp laterally to slide the interengaging teeth of serrated surfaces apart in order to release them.